Of Hurting, Hating And Healing
by Koyoru
Summary: When Bryan's halfcousin has some problems in her relationship, she decides to go and live with him. Bryan decides that he likes his halfcousin and will go out of his way to protect her. She gives him the kind of trust no one has ever given him, but why?


So, I'm back again. And I can already hear all the angry beyblade fans yelling "What the hell do you think you're doing you're supposed to be updating TGaHJ or ToB. But, I just had this great idea to make Bryan seem all OOC and I'm having fun so don't bug me. I've got a new character design for personality and I'm enjoying my role-play time with her. So, any questions other than when I'm going to update are welcome...and...ya....  
  
Disclaimer: Well, what do you think? I own beyblade? Che, ya right, if I did own beyblade I wouldn't have changed the art style in all three seasons. So, of course, I don't own Beyblade.  
  
Of Hurting, Hating and Healing  
  
Chapter One  
  
There she stood. In all the cold rain, just being silent. He had just brought it up, just like that. After he had lamely explained, everything was silent, and he left. Saying nothing, feeling nothing, being nothing. But to her, he was everything.  
  
The rain had dampened her black-green hair and her bangs were now plastered to her forehead and cheeks. Her hair was in a high ponytail that was now thin and heavy against her head. It was stuck to her back until it got to about the middle of her back. Her shirt was light black and now stuck to her body so you could see the outline of her bra. Her tight black jeans were now damp, sticky and heavy. The rain had even soaked through her sneakers to wet her socks and chill her feet.  
  
She couldn't stay here. Not here, anywhere but here. She stood up quickly and began walking home. She had very few friends, very few. She'd switch schools. Get her dad to buy her a house somewhere else, or go live in one of their beach houses. It didn't matter where she went; she just had to be gone.  
  
"DAD!!!!" She shouted as she ran through the halls. She was soaked to the skin but she didn't care. "DAD!!!" She had to get away. Away from this city, this school, this house even.  
  
"What is it, dear?" Her father asked in that fake fatherly tone that meant 'hurry up and tell me so I can give you whatever you want and get back to work' tone. The one that he always used, the one she'd gotten used to.  
  
"Can I move schools?" She asked quickly. "I could go live in one of our beach houses or something. I just, don't like this school or the people anymore. I hear Bakuten is really nice." She said in a rushed tone.  
  
"Why are you soaking wet?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Please dad? Can I go?" She asked loudly.  
  
"Of course, whatever you want." He said a bit taken aback by her outburst. "Now, go and change, have a hot shower and go to bed. I'll make all the arrangements and you can leave in the morning. You can go live with you aunt and uncle. After all, your cousin goes to Bakuten, doesn't he?" her father asked curiously.  
  
"Half-cousin. He's aunty Shira's half son. Her husbands son." She said softly.  
  
"Right, right. Now, hurry up. Why don't you go and have a hot shower before you get sick." He said with that sick fatherly smile she hated.  
  
"Yes father." She said while she turned around and walked away. Away, it didn't matter where, just anywhere but there.  
  
#!#!#Next Day#!#!#  
  
They were in the airport. One three wheeled family, just like her own except, hers was broken, not full with three wheels, but broken with one missing. She watched as her aunt waved enthusiastically and her uncle smiled and the other boy, her cousin, glared with contempt. And she was hoping they would get along, oh well.  
  
"Oh! Kyua. How nice to see you! We just never had any quality time since, well, since the accident. How're your father, and your brother?" Asked her aunt, Shira.  
  
"They're doing well and thank you once again for letting me come and stay with you, Aunty Shira. I just, needed to get away for a bit. Father says he'll buy my brother and I our own house to share once we graduate so, I'll only be here for well, this year and next." Kyua said with a calming smile. She had mastered this smile, the one that assured everyone that she was ok, no matter what.  
  
"Of course, you may stay as long as you like!" Shira said happily. "And none of this aunty stuff, makes me sound old." Muttered her young and fun-loving aunt.  
  
"Well, I'm sure Bryan doesn't want me here any longer than I have to be. After all, I'm sort of invading his time with you and his father." Kyua said softly.  
  
"Of course that's not true! Right Bryan?" Shira asked.  
  
"Ya, whatever." The tall, well-built, lavender-haired boy grunted.  
  
"I'm sorry Bryan Sempai. I'll be gone as soon as possible." Kyua whispered sounding a bit, sad.  
  
"No, I'm sorry." Bryan said sounding shocked. Partly because this girl whom he barely knew had called him 'Sempai', partly because she sounded so sad all of a sudden, and partly because he never apologized.  
  
"Well isn't that a nice change!" Joked Bryan's father, Rui. "Maybe you'll be a good influence on Bryan here Kyua. Though, he's a bit old to be taught anything new." Rui winked playfully.  
  
"I don't believe that sir! I believe that anyone can change, any time, anywhere. Whether it be unexpected or gradual, anyone can change and I'm sure of that!" Kyua sounded so confident and somewhat happy. It annoyed Bryan how she could be so sad and then so happy.  
  
"Of course, dear." Rui said with a kind smile.  
  
"She's right you know." Shira whispered to her husband. "After all, I changed you!" The two giggled and Kyua just had to roll her eyes. It was all puppy love. Nothing was real there was no such thing as real love. No such thing.  
  
"Shouldn't we get going? Or is one of you leaving as well?" Bryan asked sarcastically.  
  
"Actually..." Rui started. "I'm leaving on a business trip today, so for the next couple weeks, you'll be the man of the house Bryan. Watch my ladies while I'm gone!" The hyper man said with a wave.  
  
"Good bye dear!" Shira shouted as he walked through the sliding doors and gave a backwards wave. "Well I guess it's just the three of us now." Shira said smiling happily.  
  
"You can sit in the front, I think you need to spend some time with Aunty Shira." Kyua whispered to Bryan.  
  
"No way, that woman is the scariest driver I've ever seen, if we crash, we'll crash head first and I do not want to die yet." Bryan hissed back. "Besides, I've had as much quality time with that woman as I can take."  
  
Kyua giggled. "Alright, we'll sit together, in the back." She added with that kind smile once again.  
  
"Ya, right." Bryan said with a slight blush. He had never had a chance to talk to another girl like this. He always scared them away first, just to protect himself. And he now felt, that Kyua understood his pain, for some reason, he trusted her.  
  
They loaded up the car and headed home. The car ride was uneventful, except for one conversation...  
  
#Flashback#  
  
"Bryan, now that you have your driver's license, you can drive Kyua to school and show her around. Will that be alright? You can introduce her to all your friends!" Shira said happily as she half watched the road.  
  
Bryan and Kyua exchanged frightened glances as they gripped their seats.  
  
"Ya. Of course." Bryan replied. "But I wouldn't really consider them friends." He muttered.  
  
"Really?!" Shira asked as she turned around to look at them.  
  
"DON'T LOOK AT US!!! LOOK AT THE ROAD WOMAN!!!" Bryan shouted with a horrified look on his face.  
  
"Now, now don't talk to me like that young man. You may be the man of the house but I'm the responsible adult and- whoops! That last turns a doozy." Shira said cheerfully turning back to the road.  
  
#End Flashback#  
  
Yes, the ride was highly uneventful.  
  
Bryan let out the breath that he wasn't aware he was holding just as they arrived home. "Hey Shira-I mean, mom. From now on, I drive, not you." He said in a commanding voice.  
  
"Oh Bryan you're going to be such a gentleman when you get older. I'm going to be so proud of you!" Shira said tossing one of Kyua's bigger bags at him.  
  
"Uhh..."  
  
"Up to the guest room now!"  
  
Kyua thought she might just enjoy her new life here.  
  
#!#And so, the school day begins#!#  
  
"BRYAN!!!!"  
  
The shrill voice rang through out the house.  
  
"YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!!!!" It was Shira, even though she was yelling, she still sounded happy.  
  
"I'M AWAKE...IT'S 7:30AM FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!!!" He shouted back. Bryan groaned and shook his head as he slowly sat up. His senses kicked in and he jumped up and went into a fighting stance.  
  
"Eep!"  
  
'Huh? Enemies don't go 'eep'. What's going on here?' Bryan asked himself confused. He quickly rubbed his eyes seeing as the intruder was no threat if it went 'eep'.  
  
"I-I-I made s-some breakfast and was w-w-wondering if you wanted any." Said the scared intruder. It was Kyua.  
  
"Hunh?" 'Oh very intelligent Bryan, give the man a most intelligent reply award!' said an intimidating voice in his head.  
  
"I brought you some anyway." Kyua said regaining her confidence. "It's just something small, nothing big." She scurried across the room and placed the meal on his desk. "I'll be back in a bit to clean up." She said while closing the door with a small creaking sound.  
  
"Hmm... Looks good." Bryan muttered to himself as he got dressed and stuffed the 'small' breakfast in his mouth.  
  
Within the next half an hour, Kyua and Bryan were out the door, with lunches made by Kyua and backpacks packed by Shira, and into Bryan's Lamborghini. Yes, their family had money. Bryan's backpack was black with red flames and Kyua's was a shoulder bag with purple hand blue flames on the background. This ride was much less talkative. They only listened to Bryans' loud and angry music the whole way there.  
  
When they arrived at the school, Bryan opened his door, stepped out, grabbed his backpack and locked the car; all in one a motion that made him look aggressive. Kyua on the other hand, stepped out timidly, quietly pulled her shoulder back over her shoulder and hurried over to stand by Bryan. Kyua was nervous. She couldn't remember what it was like to be a new student and it scared her.  
  
"Are you scared or something?" Bryan asked looking confused.  
  
"Yes." Kyua answered simply.  
  
"Why?" Bryan asked again as they began walking towards the large doors of the school.  
  
"Because I don't want to get hurt again." Kyua whispered softly.  
  
Bryan stared at her for a while before shaking his head and leading her to the office. They got all of Kyua's sheets and things and she was, coincidently, in all of Bryan's classes. They then entered the classroom together.  
  
"Hey Bryan! Who's your girl?" called a loud-mouthed player in the back. He had blood-red hair and crystal blue eyes.  
  
"She's my half-cousin." Bryan said simply.  
  
"Oh, I see. Nice to meet you! I'm Tala, at your service." Tala said with a smirk.  
  
"Um...nice to meet you too, I'm Kyua Akinao." Kyua said softly. She sent a frightened look at Bryan who just shook his head as if to say nothing will go wrong.  
  
"Don't bug her Tala. She looks traumatized." Came another voice. This boy had black and red hair with blank green eyes. He also had an earring an interesting accessory for a boy.  
  
"Aww, what do you know Ozuma?" Tala asked angrily.  
  
"More than you." Ozuma muttered and sat down next to Bryan.  
  
"Class!!! Shut up!!!" shouted a big man at the front of the classroom. "We have a new student today. Would you please raise your hand?" He asked Kyua. "Her name is Kyua Akinao and she's new. We won't bother with introductions because today's a short day but you can all talk to her later." Just as he was finishing his sentence, two boys walked in, one with flaming red hair and the other with two-toned blue hair. They looked tough.  
  
"Boys! You're late!" shouted the teacher.  
  
"I was up late, finishing YOUR homework." The red head said angrily.  
  
"It was a one page essay Mr. McGregor! How could it take that long?!" ask the teacher.  
  
"But it was on a book!!!" The boy, McGregor, retorted.  
  
"OH shut it Johnny, we all know you were golfing." Shouted Tala.  
  
"Aw, and I was gonna get away with it too." Johnny pouted.  
  
"And you Hiwatari." The teacher asked.  
  
The bluenette handed the teacher a note. "My mother died yesterday." He said simply. Everyone went silent.  
  
"Alright, you're excused. Go sit down." The teacher was nice about everything, sort of. "As for you McGregor, detention for the rest of the week."  
  
"Too bad it's Friday." Kyua heard Tala mutter to Ozuma. And she heard Ozuma snicker in return. So far, Kyua didn't really like these boys.  
  
"So, who's the new kid?" Johnny asked as he plopped down next to Bryan who was sitting to the left of Kyua.  
  
"My half-cousin." Bryan said looking annoyed.  
  
"I see, I see." Johnny said looking at Kyua with interest.  
  
Bryan sent a look towards the cowering Kyua and then turned to Johnny. "Don't touch her." He said gruffly. He didn't know why, but he didn't want anybody to hurt Kyua. Was he being...overprotective?  
  
"Ok, ok. Jeez, talk about overprotective." Johnny muttered under his breath. Bryan snorted.  
  
It took Kyua a bit to realize that guys surrounded her. Kai sat behind her with a boy named Kane, Tala and Ozuma sat in front of her with another guy named Kevin and Bryan and Johnny sat beside her. Kyua sweat- dropped a bit. Did she always have to be stuck with the guys?  
  
While the teacher was monotonously talking about nothing, Kyua took a moment to look around; her eyes came face to face with a sea of angry glares from girls all around the room and dreamy stares from most of the guys except for the ones around her. Kyua cowered against all the stares. She hated attention.  
  
#!#  
  
Bryan and Kyua left their Math class and headed to English. English was, the same as Math. Glares, dreamy stares, and monotonous lectures.  
  
Finally, lunch had caught up to them. Kyua packed her bags and chatted happily with Bryan only getting mild responses like a grunt or a "that's nice" or something simple like that. Kyua didn't mind though, she had lots to talk about. She told Bryan mostly about her brothers and her father and stuff. When they finally made it to the cafeteria, Kyua and Bryan stole a couple of seats at the end of a table in the back of the room. Both were silent as they ate. People kept looking over at the two as they ate quietly. Bryan wasn't exactly social and didn't have many friends, so he usually ate alone, away from everyone. Kyua was just following Bryan for the time being.  
  
About 5 minutes later, both Bryan and Kyua had finished their lunches so Bryan decided to lead Kyua around the school a bit.  
  
"Let's go to the lounge area." He said simply and looked at Kyua who only nodded in return. Bryan was very confused. One minute, Kyua was all confident and happy, the next she's quiet and secretive, then she's the most talkative and annoying person he'd ever known and the next she was as silent as they come.  
  
They entered the large room made for grade eleven's and twelve's. It was fairly empty because lunch still had another forty-five minutes left and people were mostly outside or at club meetings. The walls were painted a pale purple colour and the ground was made of hardware. There were a couple shelves around, about ten computers in two rows of five and several couches and tables for lounging and working.  
  
Bryan flopped down on one of the couches while Kyua sat at a table and pulled out her Math and English homework. For math, it was some geometry questions that she finished in three minutes, and for English, it was to write a poem and point out the elements of poetry. She began writing a sad poem of a car crash. It was her story, from her life. She let her pen cross the page quickly and swiftly. It was an effortless attempt at a poem and it was working.  
  
"There you are Bryan! We were looking for you!" Said a short guy about Kyua's height of 5'4". He had purple hair and bright red eyes.  
  
"Hn." Was Bryan's reply.  
  
"Ya, is that what we get for looking for you, you big dope?" Asked Tala.  
  
"That's probably not the best idea ever." Kyua said with a tilt of her head. "Insulting Bryan I mean."  
  
"Oh. Hello there. I didn't see you all hidden in the corner." Tala said and walked over to Kyua. "What're you doing anyway?" He asked calmly.  
  
"English." She said simply. Like Bryan, Kyua could be a person of few words.  
  
"I see."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Oh right! Kai's holding a big pool party, after all, he's got his own indoor pool and all." Tala said simply.  
  
"More like you pleaded to him to hold a big party." The short guy, muttered.  
  
"Oh shut it Ian." Tala hissed. "Anyway, you two are invited." Tala said as an after thought.  
  
"Can we go Bryan?" Kyua asked softly.  
  
Bryan liked how Kyua looked up to him even though he was only a few months older than her. He liked how she felt security in him. He like how she trusted him. No one had ever trusted him before and it felt alien to him. But he liked it. "Sure." Was his simple reply.  
  
"Great! See you there then." Ian said with a smirk and a wave he headed off to the computers.   
  
So?! What'd you think?! Review please. Here, I'll make you a deal, you give me 5 reviews, and I'll update. I don't even have to bother asking on my other things. It's fun to know what you think but if you're gonna get mad at me for putting people OOC I don't wanna hear it you can keep your review to yourself. So, if you have something to say (other than bull shit like that ) go ahead and say it! Oh and I wanna know what you think the couples should be....other than Bryan/Kyua I'm not doing that. 


End file.
